


Halloween

by pristinelyungifted



Series: You look so pretty sleeping next to me [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, I'm really happy with how this turned out!, Little kiddy Supergirl, One of my favourites!, cute af Clarke Griffin who loves Halloween, cute af Lexa who is actually the biggest softy in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinelyungifted/pseuds/pristinelyungifted
Summary: Lexa sighed as she closed the car door. Halloween. It was a great time; it was fun and exciting, a perfect mix of scary and thrilling. If you were a kid. If you were an adult, however, Halloween was just a pure pain in the ass. Children running around screaming, throwing eggs and toilet rolls, knocking on your door and demanding food. Lexa hated it. But Clarke loved it.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm really really happy with this one, I think it's super cute! I wrote this a while ago for a tumblr post, but I've decided to throw it on this as well!  
> I couldn't have done this one without Payton, they've helped out so much with this, I was really struggling with the ending. Send them love on their Tumblr!! Idontwantthenextheda-iwantyou.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Lexa sighed as she closed the car door. Halloween. It was a great time; it was fun and exciting, a perfect mix of scary and thrilling. 

 

If you were a kid. 

 

If you were an adult, however, Halloween was just a pure pain in the ass. Children running around screaming, throwing eggs and toilet rolls, knocking on your door and demanding food. Lexa hated it. 

 

But Clarke loved it.

 

She got dressed up every year and played with all the children, chasing, them around the garden laughing and screaming with them, throwing sweets all over the place and joining them in going from house to house. And for that, Lexa could tolerate it, if only to see Clarke having such a good time. 

 

Every year, she drove to the closest shop after work to go and buy bags of sweets, chocolates, and absolutely everything covered in sugar. She would buy black face paint and let Clarke cover her eyes in it, running it down her cheeks like spikes. She would put on the armour that Clarke had made for her to wear at Comic-Con a couple of years ago, and stand there glaring at the children as they walked up to the door. That was her favourite part of it all, except watching Clarke, of course.

 

Lexa sighed again as she walked up to the shop’s automatic doors, running Clarke’s list of food through her head. She walked down a few aisles, keen eyes flicking from shelf to shelf as she searched, however, they seemed to momentarily miss the small blonde child who was standing directly in front of her, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto her costume.

 

Lexa paused in front of her, suddenly unsure of herself. Here was a child, who was clearly very upset and in need of help, but Lexa had never really spent a lot of time with children. 

 

That was Clarke’s job.

 

She looked around quickly, trying to find another adult who could help out, the girl’s guardian if she was really lucky, but the store was practically barren.

 

And so, gathering her courage, Lexa crouched down in front of the girl, resting an elbow on her knee as she came down to eye level. She nearly lost her balance as her eyes met with a brilliant blue, a shade that she had only ever seen on one other person. Clarke.

 

“Hey there,” she said gently, trying to think of what Clarke would do. “You okay?”

 

The little girl just sobbed harder, hugging herself and taking a step backwards.

 

“Hey, it’s okay! I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just want to help.”

 

Big blue eyes searched her green ones, looking for dishonesty there. She must have decided that there wasn’t any as she took a tentative step forward. 

 

“I can’t find my mummy…” she whispered. Lexa’s heart wrenched in her chest.

 

“Okay, umm, do you want to come with me and we’ll go find her?” She held out her hand. The little girl shook her head and took another quick step backwards. Lexa held both hands out in a calming gesture.

 

“Alright, don’t worry. We can just stay here. Where did you last see her?”

 

The little girl looked around the aisle they were standing in, her small shoulders beginning to shake harder.

 

“Here…” she whispered again. 

 

“Well not to worry, I’m sure she’ll come back. I’ll wait with you until she does, okay?”

She gave a small nod.

 

“Besides, I don’t think anyone can forget about someone who’s dressed as awesomely as you are!” The girl paused before giving a little smile. Lexa felt her confidence growing a little.

 

“So what are you then? Dress Lady?” The little girls’ smile grew again as she shook her head.

 

“How about… Captain Blue Shirt Red Skirt Girl?” The girl giggled as she wiped at her cheeks. 

 

“No…”

 

“Gosh, I’m really bad at this. Cape Kid?” Another giggle and a shake of the head.

 

“Boot Gal?” A proper laugh this time.

 

“I don’t think I’m gonna get it, you’re going to have to tell me!” The little girl beamed up at her as she put her hands on her waist. 

 

“I’m Supergirl,” she said with only half-confidence. Lexa leant forward a little, fighting to keep a straight face.

 

“I didn’t hear that, who are you?”

 

“Supergirl,” she said a little louder.

 

“My hearing’s really bad today, who are you?”

 

“Supergirl!”

 

“You’re going to have to shout it for me.”

 

“Super! Girl!”

 

“No, I mean really shout it! As loud as you can!”

 

“SUPERGIRL!” she screamed, chest puffing out and a confident smile plastered on her face.

 

“Ooooooh, Supergirl! Well, why didn’t you say?” The little girl laughed, a beautiful sound that warmed Lexa’s heart. Finally, a woman came round the corner, tears streaming down her face.

 

“There you are! Oh my God, I was so worried!” The little girl turned and bolted into the woman’s arms, wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

“Mummy you found me!” The woman held her close for a second, her eyes closed as she hugged her daughter. Finally, she opened them again and looked Lexa straight in the eyes.

 

“Thank you,” she said, her voice choked with tears.

 

“Sure thing,” Lexa said, standing up, “I figured you’d still be around somewhere.” 

 

The woman held her hand out for Lexa to shake, holding the little girl up on her hip. Lexa shook it, before holding her hand out to the little girl. When she grabbed it, Lexa yanked her hand back and waved it about, her breath hissing through her teeth.

 

“Gosh, you ARE strong! Better watch that grip of yours!” The girl laughed again before cuddling into her mum. The woman gave Lexa another grateful smile before turning and walking away. 

 

Lexa sighed a third time and turned to carry on with her shopping. She stopped when she heard the pitter patter of little feet behind her, turning just in time to have her legs crushed together by a hug. Lexa was taken aback by the child’s show of affection, but a moment later she was smiling down at her, placing a hand on top of her blonde curls gently. Blue eyes then stared up at her, and a hand shot up, holding out a badge with a big ‘S’ on it. As soon as Lexa took hold of it, the girl ran away without another word.

  
  


Pulling up to the house, Lexa’s mind felt like a raging storm. What was she going to say? How could she even bring it up?

 

She grabbed the bags from the passenger's side and hauled them out of the car, dragging herself up the steps to the door. She wrestled with her keys for a little bit before the door was flung wide open, and blonde hair and blue eyes were all that she could see. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her soundly, ignoring the fact that the neighbours were all out in the garden getting ready for the kids later that night. Lexa ignored them too, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist.

 

“You took so long!” she complained, breaking off the kiss and resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“I got...distracted, I guess,” Lexa muttered into Clarke’s hair, eyes closed as the events from merely a half hour before played back in her mind.

 

“Well, sort your act out,” Clarke joked, leaning back and pecking Lexa on the nose. She let go as she bent down for the bags, carrying them into the house.

 

Lexa’s heart was thumping in her chest, and not just from the kiss. She followed Clarke inside, closing the door and slowly walking into the kitchen, her hands clenching and unclenching by her side.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Clarke turned, after putting the bags on the counter, her forehead creased a little as she heard the tone of Lexa’s voice.

 

“Yes?” There was a subtle worry in her eyes, and a gentle demeanour about her as she waited for her wife to continue. After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few moments, Lexa found the courage to get the words out. Words she had no idea she would be saying this morning when she rolled out of bed on just another seemingly normal day.

 

“Let’s have a baby.”

 

Clarke held her gaze for a moment, seeming to fall back against the counter a little.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Lexa nodded, biting her lip. They had never talked about this properly, Clarke had always assumed that Lexa wasn’t interested. 

 

Until today, Lexa wasn’t even sure herself.

 

“Lexa. Don’t you joke about this with me, you know how much it would mean.”

 

“I’m not joking. I want to have a baby with you,” Lexa laughed. She simply stared at Lexa, mouth hanging open as she tried to absorb what Lexa just said. “Clarke, I want to have a family with you.”

 

Suddenly Lexa was holding a sobbing woman, blonde hair flying in all directions.

 

“Lexa! Oh my god!”

 

“I know,” she grinned.

 

Clarke moved to rest her forehead against Lexa’s, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt or jest. She couldn’t quite believe this was happening. “We’re going to have a baby?” she whispered, struggling to contain her excitement for a few more moments to be sure Lexa was sure. Lexa just smiled and nodded her head gently against Clarke’s, barely containing her own tears.

 

Clarke pulled her in for a sloppy, tearful kiss before breaking away in excited giggling. Lexa held her even closer, burying her face into Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“A little Clarke,” Lexa whispered in reverence, to which Clarke only held on tighter. Lexa imagines what it’d be like to spend Halloween with not only the love of her life, but their child. Dressed up, giggling, and tearing around in youthful excitement. She knew then, that she wouldn’t be dreading Halloween for too much longer. 

 

_ Perhaps we’ll have our own little Supergirl _ .

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THAT ENDING WAS REALLY GOOD, RIGHT??  
> Thank you for reading this, all kinds of comments are appreciated, even if they're criticisms, I love them all!  
> Feel free to shout at me/ or even talk really nicely to me, on my tumblr!  
> thepristinelyungifted.tumblr.com  
> I mean, you know, only if you REALLY want to...  
> Thank you!


End file.
